Stains and Smoke
by The Bad Luck Kid
Summary: Sometimes Jasdero feels he's living in his twin's shadow. Like he's the runt of the two. When that happens and he feels he needs to get away for a moment, he goes to see Tyki. Tyki and Jasdero friendship fic. Romance if you squint, I suppose.


**Stains and Smoke**

_By: The Bad Luck Kid_

Pairing: None. Tyki/Jasdero if you squint, I guess.

Note: I use the spelling "Devit" instead of "David" or "Debbitto".

Note 2: Done for a kinkmeme prompt where an anon wanted a Jasdero-centric fic about him angsting about being in his brother's shadow, and also a non-twincest pairing. I kink of failed at the pairing part...this came out more like a friendship fic than anything else. Ah well.

--

When it came to important conversations and things like that, Devit was the one who normally took over. He would speak for the both of them and it was just how things were. It only made sense. After all, his own slightly disjointed and erratic way of speaking tended to confuse people. So Jasdero didn't usually mind hanging back much. Usually.

But sometimes he did.

He held no ill will towards his brother, of course, but sometimes he got sick of being his echo. He knew what people saw when they looked at the two brothers. The looks on their faces showed their thoughts clearly: They saw Devit as the face of the two and Jasdero as the runt.

He could ignore this most of the time. He showed a bit less of a temper than his brother and he could tolerate these things surprisingly well. But sometimes, so very occasionally, he just needed to get away.

When he did, he'd excuse himself and Devit would give him a knowing and somewhat sad look, nodding. One thing about spending nearly every waking moment with someone (and occasionally sharing a body with them) was that it made keeping secrets very difficult.

Another thing about it is that being alone is very, very uncomfortable. Too silent. Too cold. Too...alone. And so he'd seek out the company of another member of the Noah family. At first he'd just choose anyone. But he soon found that Skin was far more interested in sweets than in listening to him, and Road was always so busy with school or some sort of mischief. Everyone else was much the same, always too distant or preoccupied with their own things for him.

Which is why he eventually settled on and stuck with going to Tyki. "Because Tyki has nothing better to do!" he had said once, earning him a grimace. Despite his reluctance, Tyki always stayed with Jasdero until he was ready to go back to his brother. He'd sit quietly and smoke, sometimes listening to the blonde twin's troubles and even occasionally offering advice. Most of the time, however, he'd just silently _be there_, which is really what Jasdero needed him for most.

This was one of those times, he and Tyki sitting silently at a small table. Jasdero sniffled with his head down on his arms, feeling worthless and guilty for having to do this again and a myriad of other unpleasant things. He'd gotten one of those Looks again. This time from an Exorcist. Just thinking about it brought out the tears again and finally Tyki spoke, getting a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Come on, that's enough," he sighed as he leaned over the table and blotted firmly with the piece of cloth at Jasdero's face, "You're getting your makeup everywhere, you know."

Jasdero sat up a little and rubbed his face, smearing his streaking makeup all over his bandages. He didn't want Tyki to think, like everyone else, that he was useless, dumb, needed babying... But, of course, that must be what he thinks, right? After all, Jasdero always comes to him when he's upset. The very thought of even Tyki seeing him that way made him feel a little sick and he began to stand up to leave.

Tyki put the handkerchief on the table and rested his hand palm-down on Jasdero's head, careful to not knock his headband and ornament askew. "Sit," he commanded simply, and Jasdero did. Tyki stared at him for a while, petting his head slightly. For a moment, Jasdero wondered if Tyki thought he was a dog. Finally, Tyki spoke again.

"You know, a lot of what you think people think of you is just in your head," he said, "You're reflecting your own insecurities onto people."

Jasdero blinked, thinking this over. In his head? He thought back to the expression that had been on the Exorcist's face earlier that afternoon and wondered if that could really be true.

"And even if some of it isn't, who cares what strangers think, right?" Tyki said, seeing that he might be getting through to the blonde boy, "Your twin doesn't see that way. I don't either, you know."

Jasdero startled slightly and looked up at that. He'd expected the 'you'll always have your brother' type of line, but he hadn't expected Tyki to say anything about himself. He puzzled silently as Tyki gave his hair one last good ruffle before pulling his hand away. "Quite frankly," he said as he pulled a crumpled cigarette from his pocket, "You're not so bad. I don't mind spending time with you. In fact, I'd say you're definitely more pleasant than your brother."

Jasdero stood again and leaned over the table suddenly, hugging Tyki around the shoulders and sniffling again, "Hiiii...Tyki is so nice...saying things just like that for my benefit!"

"Yeah yeah," Tyki sighed, muttering around the cigarette hanging out of his mouth, "Well it's true. But not if you get makeup all over my shirt, you know..."

The blonde Noah sniffed one last time and pulled away back to his side of the table, wiping his face on his arm wrappings again. "Thank you, Tyki."

Devit looked up at his brother when he finally returned. He grinned and put his arm around him, pointing his gun at his cheek in greeting. Jasdero laughed and did the same. He decided not to ask why his makeup was smudged, why his arm wrappings were stained, or why he smelled faintly of cigarettes.


End file.
